The Triforce, Potions, Girls and War
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Let's just say the future can get complex...VERY complex...


[Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ I never will...It is owned by Nintendo. This story is set after Ocarina of Time by 4 and 1/2 years...Hope you like!]

A soft leaf blew down from the side of a massive tree.

This tree wasn't an abnormal tree...It was special.

This tree...Was the offspring of the Great Deku Tree.

The Sun shone throughout the forests where the tree resided.

A girl with green hair walked very slowly towards the tree, from the complex...well, you could say mess of trees behind it.

"Any luck?"

The girl whispered as she slowly walked around the side of the shrub.

"I haven't seen or heard anything..."

The girl lowered her head.

"I hate to say this Saria...But maybe what Zelda said was true...Perhaps Link really is dead"

Saria's head shot up in a flash. "Don't say that! He can't be dead...He just can't be!" She shouted at the shrub. "He's alive! I just KNOW he is!" She slowly lowered her head as tears began to stain her eyes stinging them quite a bit. "He can't be...Dead...He has to be alive...L...Link..."

"He made you a promise that he didn't know he couldn't keep"

Saria almost collapsed onto the floor, still crying as image upon memory image replayed in her head of the man (or Hero) that made such an impact on her life, his strength of character...His will never to give up...His smile.

Saria felt herself curl into a small ball as her tears continued. Her body racked her back and forth to try to comfort her...But it wasn't working...Not by a long shot.

"You knew you couldn't be with him forever Saria"

"Still! I'm a Sage...Whatever that's supposed to mean...I could have stayed with him forever! Spiritually I could stay with him forever as long as he didn't leave Hyrule!"

As Saria continued to cry, three people on horseback rounded the corner. Two were wearing silver armour whereas the middle one was wearing a white dress.

"Good afternoon your highness"

Princess Zelda nodded as she dismounted her horse. She walked slowly towards Saria's curled up body then stopped next to her.

"Saria?"

Saria froze on the spot. While her tears were still falling, her body stopped moving, she was in a ball in front of the Princess of Hyrule...She had to be strong...But if she couldn't be herself in her own forest's...Then where could she be herself?

Zelda slowly put a hand on Saria's side and looked to the shrub. "What's happened here?"

"Saria's been thinking about Link. She's been thinking about him for awhile now your highness"

Zelda nodded slowly. "Okay...How long?" She looked down at Saria who still was curled up.

"She's been thinking about him since he said goodbye"

Zelda's eyes widened. "That's over 4 years ago..." She breathed slowly as Saria began to cry again. "Alright. Guards?" She looked to the two Hylian Knights on horseback that were guarding her.

The two knights nodded to her. "Yes Princess?" Zelda guestered to the tunnel on the other side of the Kokiri Forest. "Get 30 knights to monitor this forest. I don't want anything bad happening for the moment". Both knights nodded. "By your order Princess" They both turned and rode away after Zelda nodded to say it was okay.

Turning her attention back to Saria, the Princess smiled as warm a smile as she could muster, "Saria...Come on. Talk to me"

Zelda's soft voice eventually made Saria uncurl herself and sit up.

"It really isn't fair..." Saria hic-cuped, most likely due to the amount of crying she had done. "I wasn't even there to say goodbye..."

The Blone haired Princess nodded slowly. "Well..." She kept her gaze on Saria. "If it helps...I didn't get to say goodbye either"

Saria's eyes instantly shot to Zelda's. "What? He didn't say goodbye to you?"

Zelda shook her head. "No. He came to the Castle once after the whole thing with Ganondorf was over...Then he disappeared...I didn't see him again"

Saria nodded. "Is it possible he could be dead?"

Zelda lowered her head at this. "Unfortunately, yes, it is possible. The Triforce piece of Courage is in the Castle as we speak...I locked away the piece of Power into a chest...So...With Ganondorf sealed...Link gone...I guess we're part of the only people who can do anything about any potential problems in future"

Saria slowly put her arm on Zelda's right shoulder, pulling Zelda closer. "I'm glad I've got a friend like you Zelda"

The Princess smiled after around 2 minutes. "I'm glad I have someone who loves running around in dirt..."

Saria's eyes lit up in playfulness. "Oi! You did NOT just say that! You can't say that even...Miss, I'm too fancy to play in the mud because I'm scared my clothes'll get dirty!"

Zelda began to giggle. "I think you'll find I'm more then a match for you cheeky!"

Both girls stood up and before Zelda could do anything, Saria had pounced on her, rolling the pair in the dirt.

The Shrub was smiling, even if he didn't show it to them. 'Its nice to see those two having fun...Yet, there is only one who could know whether or not you are alive Link...'

[Temple of Time]

Unbeknownest to the entire of Hyrule and Sacred Realm, a teenage looking boy walked very slowly into the Temple of Time. He slowly shut the doors behind himself.

He slowly turns around. "Its been awhile since I've been here..." He slowly approaches the Temple of Time's alter, spotting a glowing gold chest to the right of it. "Piece of Power I assume...All I have to really do...Is pull it together...Wish for a golden era...and we all home free..."

He glanced to the door of Time which was sealed shut many years ago.

"Rauru? Can you hear me?"

Said old sage's image appeared to the boy's right and his eyes widened. "You've returned! This is wonderful! I shou-" The boy shook his head. "No. Don't say a thing"

"Why not?"

The boy looked to the door again. "I need the Triforce before I do anything else. I think its time Hyrule had its Golden Age. Don't you?"

The sage nodded slowly. "But how?"

The boy smiled. "Simple. I guess I'll just have to rustle things up a bit"

Rauru frowned at this. "You realise that once you open that door again, he's coming back through? He won't let you rest this time...You need to be ready to wield that sword before you even attempt this...Otherwise, all is lost" He heard the boy chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Its you Rauru" The teenage boy in green chuckled a bit again. "You never give up on the, we're all going to die, thing. Trust me. I'll get it done"

"We are all trusting you..."

"Link"


End file.
